wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan-Ginger Relationship
Tristsn-Ginger Relationship Episodes S1= The New Generation Ginger met Tristan when she found him being bullied by the jocks and Heather and she stood up for him and scared them off. Tristan thanked Ginger for sticking up for him and she tells him that "that's what friends are for" then they introduce each other and they bonded real quickly and Tristan heard about Glee club and wanted to try out and Ginger was excited cause she has someone who she felt comfortable with to audition with. At Auditions, Ginger and Tristan performs The Cave, strengthening their friendship. They are both seen dancing together in Empire State Of Mind and Come So Far. Solos Part 2 After Mr. Schuster announced that the Glee Club was doing a "solo competition", Tristan asked Ginger if he could do another song with him sense he's scared of doing a song alone. Ginger kindly tells him that "it's a "solo" competition" and motivates him by reminding him that he performed in front of the whole school twice. He quickly reminds her that the first time it was a group number and the second was a duet and Ginger felt pity for him. Ginger meets up with Tristan and decided that they should do a Taylor Swift song together and Tristan agrees. So Ginger and Tristan performs 22 with Izzy. Recruits Roaming Carols Wedding Disaster Original Talent Friendships, Relationships and Death The Truth Prep Psycho Teens The Fridge I Love LA Songs S1= ;Duets Song hkdd.JPG|The Cave (The Beginning)|link=The Cave Song iendjndknmd.jpg|Defying Gravity (Original Talent)|link=Defying Gravity Song dd.jpg|For Good (I Love LA)|link=For Good ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Some People' by Gypsy (Props) *'Superstar' by Lupe Fiasco (The New Generation) *'All I Want Is Everything' by Victoria Justice (Solos Part 2) *'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding (Soul Beatz) *'Somebody' by Bridgit Mendler (The New Generation) *'Love Child' by The Supremes (Roaming Carols) *'Boom Clap' by Charli XCX (Soul Beatz) *'It's Not Christmas Without You' by Victoria Justice (Roaming Carols) *'Express Yourself' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence and The Machine (Soul Beatz) *'L.A. Love (La La)' by Fergie (The Fridge) *'For Once In My Life' by Stevie Wonder (True Beauty) |-| S2= ;Duets ep4f (37).jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Come Fly With Me)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Promises, Promises by Cast of Promises, Promises (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * LA Boyz by Victoria Justice ft. Ariana Grande (Homecoming) * Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl by Marilyn Monroe/Madonna (Boys and Girls (On Film)) * Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone by Bob Seger/Kenny Loggins (Boys and Girls (On Film)) * 365 Days by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas III (18 and Over) * I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas (A Wedding) * Wannabe by Spice Girls (The Enemy Within) * Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX (Summer) * Superstition by Stevie Wonder (Father Knows Best) * That's Life by Frank Sinatra (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (A Wedding) |-| S3= ;Duets Ep4f (36).jpg|Powerful (Sexuality)|link=Powerful ;Solos in a Group Number ;Related Songs * If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away by Justin Moore (My Dinner with Char) * Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flats (My Dinner with Char) * Everyday by Zac Efron ft. Vanessa Hudgens (Theatricality) * Comeback When You Can by Barcelona (Second Chances) * Empire by Shakira (Strange Bedfellows) * Count on Me by Bruno Mars (Hold On To a Girl) * Fame and Fortune by Losers (Publicity) * Your Love Is My Love by Whitney Houston (Dance with Somebody) * All The Love In The World by Dionne Warwick (The Windows of the World) * In My Life by The Beatles (Chasing Ginger) * Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice (Promasuars) * How Can I Help You Say Goodbye by Patty Loveless (My Dinner with Char) |-| S4= ;Duets ;Sang Together ;Related Songs Category:Relationships